Black Gates of Hell
by Stupid Kid 04 and Blah
Summary: AngelDevil!Yugi [YxYY] [RxB] [SxJ] Yugi's an angel on earth, and with the blood of a demon running through his veins.
1. Chapter 01

In a place of purity and love you would never expect to find any evil or hatred, right? Wrong. At the edge of the realm of light was a place of darkness, shadowed by one man, and his demonic mind. What was such a thing doing in such a peaceful place you ask? It wasn't by choice, no, if it was up to him he'd be right where he belongs, with the rest of the creatures of darkness in the dark realm. But no, instead he was stuck two realms away from there. With the burden of rising a child.  
  
Most would think this child to be of no burden what so ever but the man was not to be thinking like that, no, he thought everything was a burden. The mans evil mind could not cope with the fact that the child was not pure evil, the exact opposite actually, he would stare up at the man with eyes full of pureness and innocents. The pureness he could understand coming from the boy's mother's side but the young ones innocents had been taken long ago, how he kept it was beyond him.  
  
The man pushed a lock of black streaked red hair from his face. His young son was sprawled out on the hot rock floor, the heat radiating from the floor making him sweat. Bending down and removing a plastered piece of blond bangs the father got a good look at his sons peaceful face, he was asleep.  
  
The boy whimpered and turned onto his stomach reveling a set of beautiful black-feathered wings. The man reached out a stroked it; it was unbelievably silky and felt wonderful under his calloused fingertips.  
  
Without warning the man jumped back and kicked the small boy in the ribs, awakening him with a start. "Get out." He pointed to the door. Looking at the floor the youth obliged and was quickly out the door, still wheezing from the blow.  
  
The mans fist clenched and unclenched repeatedly. It was time. No more of living in solitude, it was time he returned to his domain. That stupid child was not going to keep him away any longer. 'You know its just as much your fault.' The voice in his head was back; he'd thought he was free from the thing!  
  
He knew, it wasn't the boy's fault but-whom else was he supposed to blame, himself? That was out of the question. If it weren't for that darn Angel he wouldn't be in this situation. Yes, it was all her fault, he was convinced of that.  
  
The man jumped and tuned to the door as a scream pierced the air. Is sounded as if it had come from out side! But . . . the only person or thing out there was . . . Yugi! His son! But why should he care for the insolent brat? He didn't, and that's why he, Steven (Insert weird last name), would fall to the goodness of light.  
  
~*~  
  
The clouds moved casually across the lands, making a quite comfortable pathway to walk upon. Not all of the section of land was full of hate, no; it may have looked that way but if you looked carefully at where the young angel walked you could see the beauty. It seemed where ever Yugi was the area around him would brighten and become more like the rest of the light realm. And for that Yugi's father only hated him more.  
  
Yugi hummed an alluring tune; his voice was one of an angel. It came from his mother's side.  
  
Yugi was happy. It didn't matter what his father did to him, he would always be able to keep his happiness, and even after all these years Yugi's father had still been unable to break him. No, Yugi was still the same high- spirited boy he'd always been.  
  
As Yugi continued to skip down the path he didn't notice the black clouds start to surround him, or the raise in temperature. By the time he stopped to take a look around it was already too late to stop the inevitable.  
  
Yugi's soul piercing scream was the only indication of his departure from the realm of light.  
  
~*~  
  
The group of elders sat around a white table, grim looks on their faces. "So it has started."  
  
The others nodded. "The beginning of the end."  
  
"No, not the end. More like the beginning of a new era."  
  
The head elder spoke softly. "The beginning of an dark or light era, we do not know. Only time will tell."  
  
~*~  
  
So . . . what ya think? I just all of a sudden had an urge to write this . . . plz review!!!  
  
I know this is short but its only the prologue . . . the other chapter Will be longer!!!  
  
~*~ 


	2. Chapter 02

Hey! I told you it would be longer . . .  
Quote of the day  
Honor often goes to the warrior who gives his life in battle. But few properly venerate the bravest of all: those who willingly endure endless agony for a higher cause.  
  
- Lord Morgan, from the book the Runelords. Third book 'Wizardborn'.  
Yugi sighed and sat back in his seat, his breath coming in short gasps. He'd woken up late for school and had to run all the way. It was a Friday and that meant the gang was going to get together at one of their houses.  
  
Yugi unconsciously tugged on the sweater he wore, today was a bit hot to be wearing a sweater, so he resorted in fanning himself with the small blue binder that he needed for class.  
  
Yugi jumped as a cheerful voice spoke behind him. "Heya Yuge!! Isn't it a little hot to be wearing a sweater?" Yugi smiled at his friend and calmed down.  
  
" Hello Joey. How are you today?" Yugi's mouth's corners turned up in a small, and if you looked close enough, sad smile. Why a sad smile you ask? The past is a powerful thing; it can alter your whole out look on life.  
  
Joey returned the smile. "I'm fine. So . . . how was your weekend?"  
  
"It was just as any other." Yugi had a reputation for not speaking much about his past of anything about where he lived.  
  
Joey sat on the corner of Yugi's desk. "Are you gonna come to the arcade with us after school today Yuge?" Yugi had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Sure! I can whoop your butt again!"  
  
"No way! I'm gonna beat ya for once Yuge!!" Joey pushed Yugi playfully on the arm, unknowing to what inflicting emotion's he'd just caused.  
  
The small boy tried to calm his heartbeat, which had just quickened because of the small hit from Joey. Yugi knew he shouldn't have gotten so worked up just at such a little thing but he guessed the memories of his past still haunted him.  
  
Yugi was about to remark to Joey when the bell rang and the teacher came into the room.  
  
Yugi sighed and opened his books; he didn't want to get behind in class.  
  
~*~  
  
The day had passed quickly and a group of seven teenagers walked down the street. It was quite a sight to behold as a blond and brunet bickered back and forth and the rest of the gang laughed at their actions.  
  
"What are you going to do about it puppy?" Joey growled and lunged at the multi millionaire. "See! You even sound like a dog!"  
  
"I'm not a dog, Kaiba!!" Joey's pitiful attempt to hit the other was side stepped.  
  
"Hey! Guy's would you two just stop flirting for a minute!?" Seto and Joey turned red.  
  
"We were not flirting!!!" Joey and Seto yelled in unison.  
  
Yugi chuckled at the two; he knew what they felt underneath there though exteriors, buried deep in the crevices of their hearts. It was a gut feeling he'd had since the first day he'd met them.  
  
The arcade wasn't as busy as it was on a regular basses, meaning they wouldn't have to wait to go on the games. Yugi bowed his head in thought.  
  
'I wonder who's place the gang wants to go to today? Maybe Joey's, it's always fun there. Or maybe Seto's . . . I haven't seen Mokuba in a while . . . Though, it would be nice to go to Ryou's place, his father is off at another dig and we'd have the house to our selves.'  
  
Yugi jumped and spun as a hand came down on his shoulder. "Hey. You coming?" Yugi blushed and nodded at the taller boy, Yami was his name. When Yugi had first started at Domino high Yami was the only person to really be nice to him, and it was still a mystery how the two looked so much alike. Yugi knew they couldn't have blood relation's since they were the same age and for the fact that he was half demon half angel.  
  
Yugi walked forward to open the door but Yami got there first, opening the door and holding it for the smaller one. "T-thank you!" Yugi hurriedly shuffled in the door, trying desperately to hide the blush on his face.  
  
Yugi looked around the arcade for the group of his friends, they were found gathered around a game watching Seto play. Of course the brunet was winning, next to Yugi he was the best there was around at playing and winning games.  
  
"Hey, Yuge! Ya gonna play?" Joey asked.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "No. I don't have any quarters." It had been quite a long time since Yugi had had any money with him . . . sure he worked but with only being sixteen he couldn't get much money. Much less a good job.  
  
Yugi looked down in shame. Most of his friends had at least enough money to play one or two games; he barely had enough to pay for food! Yugi knew he should have told them about his little predicament but didn't want them to worry. Besides, he had a secret that he didn't need to get out.  
  
Yugi, instead of playing like the rest of his friends stood to the side and watched as they play. Yami, Joey, Ryou and Seto had all volunteered to give Yugi some money but he had politely declined. Yugi had always hated to accept money that wasn't his; if he was going to live among mortals he was going to do so with out any help. After all, his whole life he'd lived by himself with his father, it was about time he showed the man, if he was watching, what he could accomplish.  
  
After about an hour at the arcade the group decided to leave. They were now walking down a street, going in no certain direction.  
  
"So, whose place do we crash at today?" Bakura Asked.  
  
Joey thought for a minute, then snapped his fingers. "Hey! How bout Yuge's place! What ya say Yuge? We haven't even seen ya place yet!!"  
  
"No!" Yugi yelled. "I mean, no."  
  
Yami was curious. "Why not?"  
  
Yugi was starting to sweat. What would they think if they saw what and where he was living! "I-it's a bit messy, I don't think it would be a good idea."  
  
Joey laughed and put an arm around Yugi's shoulders. "That's ok bud! We all know how bad Tristan's house is! It can't be much worse!"  
  
Tristan was half way through a nod when what Joey had said sank in. "Hey! I resent that!!"  
  
The group sniggered and kept walking. "So, what ya say Yuge?"  
  
"M-maybe some other time . . ." Yami and Seto could hear the uneasiness in Yugi voice, what was the big deal? Were ever he lived couldn't be that bad!  
  
The others just shrugged it off. "So, how bout my place?" Suggested Seto. The group agreed and turned and backtracked, Seto's house, well, mansion was in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi and the rest of the gang sat around one of Seto's many living rooms, settled in chairs or on the floor. A fire crackled in the fireplace, emitting a soft glow.  
  
All the teens had phoned home to confirm with their parents or guardians that they would be spending the night at Seto's.  
  
The group had been doing the same thing for the last half hour . . . staring at nothing.  
  
"Is it just me, or is this really boring?" Joey leaned back, accidentally brushing his elbow against Seto's own arm. Joey blushed a bright red, not noticing Seto do the same. Yami slapped his palm to his forehead. When were those two going to get it through their thick skulls that they liked each other?!  
  
The group had known about the tension between Seto and Joey for quite some time. Now the only people left to find out were the two morons them selves!  
  
"How bout we play a game?"  
  
Yugi looked at Ryou, it was a good idea. "What game do you have in mind?" Ryou frowned in thought.  
  
"How bout spin the bottle?" Joey received many glares. "Maybe not . . ."  
  
"Truth dare?"  
  
Yugi nodded, they'd played before, once before. It was the first time he'd spent the night at Tristan's house. Yugi shuddered at the memory. They'd been on a sugar high and were drinking coffee . . . not a good mix.  
  
"Sure!" The others raised an eyebrow at the young black haired boy who'd just burst through the door, a pile of sheets, blankets, and pillows in his arms. "I brought you guys some stuff to sleep with!" Seto's little brother, Mokuba, smiled.  
  
"Thank you" Yugi bowed to the younger in thanks. "But, don't you think you would have more fun with kids your own age?" Mokuba sighed in disappointment; he had a few friends over. Though . . . He didn't know if they were friends for his money or for just being him . . .  
  
"Fine. Good night big brother! Night everyone!" Mokuba ran from the room, not forgetting to shut the door behind him.  
  
"So . . . who wants to go first?" Tristan looked around in anticipation. "Come on! Don't be such pussys!!!"  
  
Yugi, not wanting to get his friend angered, volunteered. "I will."  
  
Joey grinned evilly. "I got a good one!"  
  
"Wait! Yugi has to pick truth or dare first!" Tristan bopped Joey on the head. "Dip!"  
  
(Blah: Do not get me wrong . . . this will be angst!!!!)  
  
"So, Yuge! What cha pickin?!"  
  
Yugi thought for a minute before choosing. "Truth." He figured he'd better stay safe for the time being . . . the only problem with this was the fact that Yugi had a bit of a problem lying and had quite a few secrets he wasn't about to tell everyone.  
  
Tristan rested his face in his palm in thought. "Hummm . . . how bout . . . do you like anyone in this room?"  
  
Yugi smiled. "Oh course!! I like all of you! Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"No! I mean really like!"  
  
Yugi blushed. "Yes . . ." the flushing teen bowed his head in embarrassment.  
  
By now the whole gang was interested. "So, who is it?" Joey pushed. Yami and the others glared at the blond. "Fine! Ya don' have ta tell if ya don want ta Yuge." Yugi sighed in relief, what would the others think about him if they knew about whom his little crush was on?  
  
Yugi was quick to get back to the game; there was no point in keeping such an embarrassing subject open. "Ryou? Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare" Yugi nodded and thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Kiss Bakura." Yugi couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Ryou had had a crush on Bakura for the last several years, or in what Yugi had known them for. That was about a year and a half, he was now 16 years old.  
  
Ryou and Bakura's eyes were wide open; little innocent Yugi had just dared them to kiss!!!! What was he thinking?!?!?  
  
All eyes widened in shock when Bakura leaned forward and covered Ryou's lips with his own. At first it was nothing but a gentle peck, then Bakura wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, deepening the kiss. A moan of pleasure was heard as Bakura slipped his tongue into Ryou's welcoming mouth, expertly massaging Ryou's wet muscle with his own.  
  
Yami, Seto, Joey and Tristan just watched in amazement, it had taken them almost three years to figure out about the attraction between the two silver haired boys, and it only took Yugi less then a minute to let them find it. Man, he was good.  
  
(Blah: I know, the kiss probably really sucked! But go easy on me! It was a first time!!! Oh well, on with the Fic!!!)  
  
When Ryou and Bakura came up for air they smiled and leaned into each other's foreheads.  
  
After catching his breath Bakura turned to Joey. "Truth or dare Joey?" Joey, whose mouth was still open in amazement just sat there, staring at nothing.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and whacked Joey across the side of his head.  
  
"What did you do that for Kaiba!?!?!" Joey's face was red as he yelled at Seto.  
  
"Truth or dare, mutt." Ryou chuckled at Seto and awaited Joey's answer.  
  
"Dare."  
  
Seto smirked and walked over to Ryou, whispering something in his ear. Ryou nodded and laughed. "Ok" Ryou looked back to Joey, an almost evil look on his face. "I dare you to run down the street barking like a dog!" Joey paled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then you'll have to face the consequences." Yami reminded. "And you know what that is, don't you Joey."  
  
Joey was caught in the middle, it was either make a fool of himself or make an even bigger fool of himself. Joey sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
~*~  
  
Blah: Yo people. I'm gonna skip ahead here . . . I've got some angst to write!!!! YAY!!! Well. next chapter any ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Joey blushed as he walked back to the mansion, the rest of the gang were laughing and rolling on the floor. "Hey! It's not that funny!!! Is it?"  
  
Tristan wheezed but managed to squeeze out a word. "Y-yes!!! Bwhahahaha!!!"  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
Poor Joey. I really shouldn't have made him do that. Taking a few deep, calming breaths I stopped laughing, tears in the corners of my eyes.  
  
Joey looks mad, maybe I should apologize.  
  
Ok, apologies aren't going to work . . . Crap! He's picked me to go! Truth or dare? Hum? What should I pick? Dare. It would be much safer to go for truth but . . . I guess I'm just feeling lucky to day.  
  
I told Joey, what's with the glint in his eye? It kind of reminds me of what my father looked like just before he- NO! I will not think about him! What's in the past cannot be changed!!  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
The group had sat back down in the living room now, Joey sitting right across from Yugi. "Dare, Huh?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Well, then . . . I dare you to strip for us."  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide in panic. 'What am I going to do!?!? Shit!! They'll see the scars and ask questions!!! What am I going to do?! My wings are hidden now but . . . it's hard to keep them all the way contracted!!!' Yugi's eyes turned from panic to fear. 'What if . . .? What if they see what my father did to me? What would they think of me then? A whore, just like my father told me. A worthless whore, weak and useless. No. They're my friends, but, am I really ready to tell them about my past? What I was and am?'  
~*~  
  
I'm just gonna leave it there. If you confused then tell me and I'll write up a little summery.  
  
See ya!!  
  
Oh, wait . . . I still need to do this!!!  
  
I luv Yugi and Kurt so :p - Ya, I myself was confused. Is that a good thing? Well, looks like Yugi's known Yami and them for a few years . . .  
  
Yami girl - well, not as soon as possible but it's all good!  
  
Gabbi - thanx!!!!  
  
Gwinny - thanx!!!  
  
Angelskitten - yup! I'm continuin'!!  
  
Jadesaber - hey! Thanx for reviewin'!!  
  
Fairysgift - Well . . . I've now got the new chapter of assassin out!! Hope ya like!!!  
Wow . . . this ain't right dude! I got reviews!!! Wow. thanx!!!  
~*~ 


	3. Chapter 03

~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
What am I going to do? I can't risk letting them find out about my past! Crap! CRAP!!!!  
  
I look around to see if anyone will help me out of this, Yami looks mad but I think he'd enjoy this. I've seen the way he looks at me, and being half angel half demon I can sense what others are feeling. I can feel my face flush, what am I going to do? How many times have I asked myself that in the last minute? I don't know. Maybe I should just leave, or take the penalties, they couldn't be half as bad as this. Oh wait. This is the alternative if one were to not want to complete the given dare. Just wonderful.  
  
Joey nudges me with his elbow, trying to get me to do it. This is when Yami intervenes telling Joey that he should just pick another dare.  
  
I'm eternally grateful to the boy, he just saved me from embarrassment and having to show them something no one should have to even hear about.  
  
Never mind Joey still wants me to do it. I feel like crying, it's not like I haven't before. Every night I cry, wondering why it had to be me. Sure, I'm away from the pain but it comes back every night, in the form of nightmares. Normally the nightmares don't come around when I'm around others but that's only once a week when I'm hanging out with the gang.  
  
I shake my head, telling Joey that I can't, yet he still tells me I can and grins. I sigh and am about to tell him no again when someone comes to my aid, not someone I expected either. Seto Kaiba. He tells Joey to lie off and that the game is over. I'm forever grateful, and that's what I tell him, he just grunts and scowls.  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
Tristan grinned and shrugged. "So, what are we going to now?" A rumble erupted through the room, a certain blond grinned and laughed sheepishly.  
  
"What? I'm hungry!"  
  
"Your always hungry." Stated Bakura deadpan.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Seto sighed and started towards the kitchen. [Blah: Yes, they do have a kitchen so they can make their own food, but who says they will?]  
  
~*~Time change~*~  
  
Seto and the others sat around the living room, empty boxes of pizza piled up on one of the many coffee tables. The groups attention was focused on the TV, re-watching final destination #1 for what must had been the four thousandth time within the last few months.  
  
Yugi had never really liked all the violence but was still intrigued by the plot line. The movie was almost over, after this they were going to watch one or two more movies before getting ready to crash. That was one of the good this about staying at Seto's place, there were no adults to tell them when to get to bed.  
  
When the movie was finished the group of boys put in another, this time it was screamers, one of their favorites. Yugi didn't really like the gory parts but lived with it.  
  
By the time the movie was over darkness had laid itself over Domino city, casting the streets into a world of shadows.  
  
Yugi had fallen asleep around half way through the movie, and was now curled up next to Yami. Yugi sighed in his sleep and shivered; seeking out warmth he cuddled up to the closest source of warmth, Yami's chest. Blushing a deep scarlet Yami tempted to wake the sleeping angel, unknowing to how close his thoughts about Yugi being just like an angel were to being right. Yami gently shook Yugi's shoulder and then again, the boy was a deep sleeper.  
  
Yami looked to the others for help.  
  
"Nope! Your on your own buddy!" Yami rolled his eyes at Joey then turned his attention to the sleeping boy, he really was an angel. [Blah: If only he knew, * Sigh *]  
  
Yami turned Yugi so he was facing the couch and stood, stretching his arms in front of him. After hearing a couple satisfying 'cracks' and 'pops' he leaned down taking the much smaller boy in his arms, cradling him like a baby. Yugi smiled in his sleep and burrowed his head into Yami's chest. Yami couldn't help but smile.  
  
The others had already left for the room; it was specially made for them with seven beds lining the walls. It was only used on the nights that Seto had his group of friends over. Before Yugi had come to Domino high they had had a considerably smaller room but moved to a much larger one when Yugi had needed a place to stay at Seto's. At first Yugi had taken awhile to warm up the group, always shying away and keeping to himself. He still did, but had gotten better.  
  
When they were in the room Yami set Yugi down on his designated bed, which just happened to be right next to Yami's. The room was large enough that the beds were fairly far apart, if one were to whisper from one bed to another it would be hard to hear. After around three more failed attempts to awaken Yugi, Yami gave up. Yami was just pulling back the covers to put the other boy under when he realized it would be quite uncomfortable to sleep in all the buckles Yugi had come accustomed to wearing. Yami looked around for one of his friends, most of them being in one of the many bathrooms getting ready to crash.  
  
Yami's eyes rested on the house owner himself. "Hey, Seto. Do you have a shirt I can put on Yugi? I don't know where he keeps his and I don't think he would want to sleep with all those buckles on, I sure wouldn't."  
  
Nodding Seto opened a drawer and pulled out a large white t-shirt. It would be baggy but it would work. He threw it to Yami and continued what he was doing. Yami also took note that he'd never seen any more then the boys hands, not one inch of his arms for he always wore either a sweater or what he was wearing now; a black long sleeved buckle filled shirt.  
  
Yami took in a deep breath then let it out slowly, blowing the bangs away from his face. Yami set to work on one of the many buckles, unclasping it and then moving onto the next. 'There must be a thousand stupid buckles on this shirt!!! I don't know how Yugi can stand it.' He thought frustrated, this was taking forever! When he finally came to the last one he sighed happily and undid it. Propping the smaller look alike against the headboard of the bed he started to pull off the black shirt, blushing all the way. After the shirt was off, it had taken quite the struggle, Yami smiled a bit, about to pull the other, more comfortable one on. Yami's smile faded from his face to one of absolute horror. Scars. They were everywhere, crisscrossing allover the pale chest before him, Yami also noticed that Yugi's ribs were showing more than he supposed they were supposed to, that explained why the boy was so light. Taking a step back Yami turned and walked stiffly out of the room, searching for his friends.  
  
Hearing the location of the other boys coming from just down the hall he walked towards them. When he met them in the hall there Yami could feel tears start to prickle his eyes. "Guys, I think I need to show you something . . ." Yami trailed off, leading his friends back to the bedroom. Noticing that Seto was now with the group he supposed that sometime while he'd been trying to unbuckle Yugi's shirt the brown-haired CEO must have left the room. With out any words Yami led them to where Yugi was now laying on the bed, white shirt laying forgotten off to the side.  
  
Joey gasped and his eyes widened, he couldn't help the anger that ran through his veins. "What?" Yami shook his head, and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. Do you think . . .?"  
  
Joey nodded. "It's possible."  
  
Ryou fell to his knees, unable to support his weight any longer. Bakura, seeing his newly found love on his knees knelt down beside him, wrapping his arms around Ryou in a comforting way.  
  
Yugi groaned and blinked open his eyes, was there a breeze? That's when he took notice his group of friends gathered around him and the two silver haired boy's hugging on the floor. It took Yugi's drowsy and still half asleep mind a few seconds to process the fact that he was missing his shirt. Scrambling up Yugi crabbed the duvet and covered his exposed chest.  
  
Yami stepped up to the teen. "Yugi, what? Where did those scars come from?"  
  
Yugi bowed his head and closed his eyes, shaking his head wildly. Tears were falling on the duvet, soaking in and leaving dark spots in their wake.  
  
"Yugi . . . please tell us!" Yami approached the small boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yugi. Please! Tell us. Where did you get those scars from?"  
  
Yugi sniffled and looked up, crimson and violet met. Tears were streaming down Yugi's soft, child-like face, it was a sad sight to behold. Yugi sniffed again, trying to hold back the freely falling tears. "I-I can't!" Yugi let out a heart-wrenching sob and buried his head in his hands, tears leaking through the cracks in between his fingers and falling in his lap.  
  
Yami gave a sorrowful look and bent down, pulling the crying boy into his strong arms, letting him cry on his shoulder. Sitting down on the bed Yami brought his hand to Yugi's back and rubbed small circles around, attempting to calm him. It was a few minutes later when Yugi's sobs finally stopped and all that could be heard was deep breathing and the soft mummers Yami was whispering in Yugi ear.  
  
Yami slowly pulled Yugi away from his now dampened shirt and looked him in the eye. "Now, will you tell us?" Tears built up in the tri-colored haired boys eyes and he nodded. Yami offered a small smile and turned the other boy around in his lap to face the others who had stood there patiently, sad looks on their faces.  
  
Yugi took some more deep breaths. "M-my father." He said. "Used to hit me, a lot." A single tear escaped his eye, soon followed by many more and the dam once again broke, sending the poor boy into sobs. Yami turned Yugi around in his arms and embraced him, whispering 'It's ok' over and over in his ear rocking back and forth. Calming down once again Yugi leaned against Yami's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi . . . we- why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Joey nodded in agreement. "Do, do you still live with him? I mean, you never talk much about you home, and never about your family."  
  
"No, I-I haven't seen my father for two years, around half a year before I met you guys." 'Thank Ra' "I, ran, away." It was a lie, but, would they believe him if he had told the truth? Probably.  
  
Ryou got up from his position on the floor, pulling Bakura up with him, that was when he noticed two long thin scars running down either side of Yugi's spine, just before his shoulder blades. Shrugging it off he beckoned to the others to follow as he sat down beside Yugi and Yami, reaching over he wrapped his arms around both of them. Not long after the rest of the gang, yes, even Seto and Bakura were caught up in a hug.  
  
When they finally parted Yugi smiled softly and whipped his eyes. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do with out friends like you guys." 'Well, that's not fully true. I went with out friends for the first fourteen years of my life, but still.'  
  
"I think everyone here could agree that we should get some sleep?" Seto stated/asked.  
  
"Yeah." Joey yawned.  
  
Yugi nodded but stayed leaning against Yami's shoulder, occasionally sniffling. It felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders now that he had told his friends half of what his father had done, but he knew they would never find out what else his father had done to him, hopefully.  
  
The others left for their beds, Ryou and Bakura slipping into the same one, wrapped in each other's arms. When the light was out, Yugi and Yami still sat.  
  
Yami started to pull away to go to his own bed but stopped when Yugi whimpered and clutched onto Yami's chest. "Don't leave me." He whispered.  
  
Yami sighed and rubbed a few small circles around Yugi's lower back. "Do you want me to lay with you tonight?" Yugi nodded against Yami shoulder. "Ok then, I will." Taking notice that Yugi wasn't wearing a shirt Yami blushed, looking around for the t-shirt Seto had giving him, when he found it he grabbed it and pulled away from Yugi. Yugi took the shirt and put it on, feeling kind of weird since he was so used to wearing long sleeved shirts and sweaters.  
  
Yami pulled back the covers and slid Yugi and himself in, spooning Yugi against his chest. "Good night, Yugi."  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and sighed happily. "Good night Yami."  
~*~  
I know I know! The chapter sucked! But it will get better! This Fic actually has a plot. (Still trying to make it up, joking.)  
  
I'll see ya next chapter!  
  
Angeleyes: ^_^ I got Yami to try and persuade Joey! Are you psychic? MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Gin Ryu-chan: Hey! Thanx!!! I appreciate your review!!!  
  
Serpent: Ya, I Love your Fic!! And glad ya like it!!!  
  
Assassin x: Thanks! I try to update as soon as possible but I'm pretty busy!!  
  
Jadesaber: Yup! Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Blazesgirl: I'm goin' I'm goin'!!!!  
  
FairysGift: Thanx!!!  
  
Shadowguardian: Yup!! I love to torture!!! MUHAHAHAHA!! Your lucky Blah isn't the one in charge of getting the chapters out! She would leave you guys waiting for forever!!!  
  
Blah: Hey! I resent that!!!  
  
Stupid kid 04: HA HA!!!  
  
Blah: GGRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Lkdfj(Huh?): Why can't you two ever get along?  
  
Blah: Cuz!  
  
Kdldf(Huh?): Ok . . .  
~*~ 


End file.
